Yugioh Gx-That Time of Year
by Alocrion
Summary: It's that time of year in yugioh gx and jaden's friends want to see him. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, this my first Yugioh Gx fanfic so let's get to it.**

**I do not own Yugioh gx if I did stuff would make more sense, a lot of stuff.**

**I guess I'll run with dub names and mix with sub names for instance Chazz won't be The Chazz he will be thunder**

**This story starts after the Bonds Beyond time movie.**

* * *

"Jaden don't you think it's time you go home?" The spirit of Banner asked

"No I can't I have to make sure the world is a safer place." He said

"You've been saying that every since the incident in Venice." The spirit responded

"Well that further proves my point if I go home who knows what will happen" the ex slifer responsed

"I think you are running away still" Yubel said slightly surprising him

"What do I have to run away from?" he asked

"Your friends it seems you haven't seen them since graduation you didn't even say goodbye." The duel monster responded

"You guys know I don't do goodbyes it would only make them worry about me more I've put them through enough as it is." He said in a neutral voice

"Jaden I'm apart of you now I know you're lying, you miss them they want to see you again ya know." Yubel said hoping he would change his mind.

"Yubel's right you deserve to be happy, when's the last time you've been truly happen Jaden" Professor Banner asked him

Jaden began to think back to the day he duel Yugi it has been a long time since he has been truly happy. "You see it's been too long if you have to think about it that long" Banner said interrupting his thought

"Can we do this later I'm not in the mood." He said while counting on his journey

Jaden continued to walk though the city noticing the festive decorations all around him. He looked around to see all sorts of people walking around with loved ones laughing and having fun.

'I guess it has been too long' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and continued to wander through the city until his cellphone rang.

"Um hello?" he said while answering

"Jaden!" he heard his friend Syrus yell through the other end

"What's up Sy did someone steal Cyber End Dragon again?" He asked

"No nothing like that I was wondering if we would see you for Christmas it's not the same without you around we all miss you even Chazz." Syrus said in sad tone

"I don't Sy there's still a lot I have to do" Jaden said trying not to disappoint his friend.

"Aww C'mon Jay we haven't seen in months and then with last incident in Venice we constantly worry about you!" Syrus exclaimed

"I'll have to think about it Sy" he responded

"Well okay just let me know when you decide." Syrus said before ending their call

"So are you going?" Yubel asked him

"It would be nice to see them again but I just don't know" He said looking toward the sky

"So are we homebound or not?" Banner asked while appearing beside him

"Well sure why not I should drop my graduation certificate at home anyway Mom and Dad will be happy to know that I actually got through school." He said while looking at the spirit of his professor.

"Well where do you want me to teleport you to Jaden?" Yubel asked appearing before him

"The city will be fine it'll nice to see some more decorations and I'll call Syrus and let him know my decision." He said

* * *

Alexis was sitting in her room looking through her yearbook and reminiscing of all the fun times she had back at the academy.

"Where do the years go?" she asked no one in particular

As she continued to look through the pictures she stopped at the one where her and Jaden posed for the album. 'Hmm it seems so long ago that he was still trying to find himself I hope he's safe out there.' She thought to herself

Just then she heard her someone knocking on her door "Just a minute" she said as she got up and closed the yearbook.

"What do you want now Atticus?" She asked trying not give him a reason to say something stupid

"Can't I just check in on my baby sis?" he asked in innocent voice "No you can't" She replied

"Aww Lexi why so cruel" he asked as feigned hurtness "What do you want" she asked not giving him the extra attention. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the city with me and Mac" He said while taking a seat on her bed.

"No I'll be okay here" she said as she took a seat on her bed "Aww c'mon Lexi it'll be fun you might meet some guys out there" he said "Atticus I'm not quite ready yet ok I'm just going through some things right now alright?" she said while trying to stay calm "You still miss him huh, we'll see him again I'm sure of but you shouldn't limit yourself Lex." He said in a serious

"I know but I-I never told him how I felt I guess I need to know if he feels the same or not, I really wanted to tell but I couldn't." She said trying to keep strong

"Well if you really feel that way I'll leave you be, but I would love to hang with my baby sis and my girlfriend today." He said as he hugged her and left her room.

'Maybe it's better if we stay friends I doubt he cares about love or me for that matter.' She thought as she lied back in her bed.

* * *

Jaden appeared out of thin air near the docks since Yubel said it wasn't likely someone would see him appear there. He began to walk the streets of Domino City the place where he has some fond and not so fond memories. He continued walking until he heard his stomach growling like he hadn't eaten in years. Some pedestrians even turned their head when they heard it.

"Hehe sorry I guess I should have eaten before we left." He said to the onlookers

"Why can't I just teleport you home?" Yubel asked

"Because I wanted to take in the sights I'll only stay for a couple weeks at the most and besides the decorations are nice." Jaden explained to the duel monster spirit

"Is this always a big deal?" Yubel asked looking confused

"What Christmas yes for the most part it is?" He said "What makes you ask that?"

"Well why is it a big deal?" The spirit asked "Well because it's the time of giving and hanging with friends and loved ones and all that jazz" he said

"Oh I see don't you think it's time you had a loved one?" Yubel asked out of blue

"Well Yubel I'm not good at the romantic stuff dueling has always been my life." He responded

"Jaden you aren't a kid anymore you should have someone special in your life." The spirit told him

"Where is this coming from Yubel" He asked looking confused "If you are the supreme king don't think you should have a queen?" The spirit asked

"Well I haven't really thought about that I don't have a lot of lady friends you know." He said in a thoughtful tone

"What about Alexis she's one of your lady friends." The spirit said hoping to get some reaction

"Well she is pretty and smart wait no I can't think like that she's my friend maybe my best friend." He said trying push those thoughts out.

"Jaden you don't have to fight it, I love you and will always love you but there's only so much I can do for you." The duel spirit said

"You see this is why I don't do romance it's all confusing" he said with arms crossed over his chest

"Kuri Kuri" Winged Kuriboh happily chirped

"I agree Kuriboh" Yubel said

"Not you too buddy." Jaden said "Can we do this later I'm starved"

Jaden continued walking until he found a restaurant where he could eat outside so pharaoh could eat also. What he didn't know is someone he knew saw him

* * *

"Mac over here" Atticus waved to signal his girlfriend

"Can't you not act like an idiot when we are in public" She as she sat down

"I could but I know you wouldn't love me if I didn't" he said

"Watch it Rhodie I won't hesitate to hit you in front of these people" she warned

"If you do it'll be out of love." He said

"Can we just order?" she trying to change the subject

"Ok, but Mac can I ask you something?" he said while looking at his menu

"It better not be anything stupid" she said while looking at her menu

"Well it's about Lex she's still thinking about a guy she had or has a crush on how can I help her?" he asked being completely serious

"Wow I've never heard you this serious well how long has she known this guy?" she asked

"Since her first year he's a real special guy he attracts all sorts of people, he's really nice he helps anyway he can." He said looking her straight in the eyes

"He seems like a winner well what happened to him." She asked "Last I heard he was in Venice there's no telling what he got himself into." He said after putting his menu down

"What's his name and what does he look like?" she asked "So what should I do?" he asked again

"Well his name is Jaden Yuki he has two toned brown hair big brown eyes just about the same height as my sister he might be taller now I haven't seen him in months." He explained the description to her.

"Well it sounds to me as if she needs closure maybe if you could find him and have them meet again they could work things out." She said trying to helpful

"Trying to find him is like trying to find a needle in a haystack at this point." He sighed

"I'm sure he show up somewhere that's within reach." She said while placing her hand over his "Don't let this go to your head Rhodie" she warned him

"Okay Okay, let's place our orders." He said with a smile on his face

After they received their food they began to talk about various topics ranging from the pro leagues to current television shows. Just when they were about to leave Atticus caught sight of a two toned brown head of hair. 'It can't be can it?' he thought to himself

"Jaden?" he called out

When Jaden heard his name called he turned his head to find the source.

"Hey Atticus how's it been?" he asked with a content smile on his face

"Jay-man it really is you!" Atticus exclaimed as he bear hugged the younger brunette

"Atticus you're making a scene" Mac said as she covered her face

"Wow dude you've really grown last time I saw you were no taller than lexi now you're my height!" he said as he let go and looked him up and down

"What brings you to town?" he asked the ex slifer student

"Well I'm stopping home to see my parents and stay for a couple weeks before heading back out." Jaden said

"Back where?" Mac asked

"Wherever the wind takes me" he replied

"So how is Lex doing?" he asks Atticus

"She's fine but she isn't the same she is starting to build her wall back up again." He said

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be back to normal in no time." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich

"So what else will you be doing while you're here" Atticus asked

"Probably find some duels around here and stuff like that." He said while giving the rest of his food to pharaoh

"No offense Jaden but that sounds boring how about you come visit with me and Lex for the holidays she'll be happy to see you again." Atticus said trying to contain the excitement

"Well if it's no trouble I suppose but I want to drop my graduation certificate at home first." He said while paying for his meal.

"Alright let's meet here in an hour ok?" Atticus said before Jaden

"Got it" Jaden said while giving up a thumbs up

"No offense Atticus but how did he graduate being a slifer?" Mac asked

"The color of his jacket means nothing he has the skills to be a obelisk but he chose to stay a slifer." He said while watching Jaden leave

"Well I guess I'll have to duel him to find out" Mac said

When Jaden got to home he didn't know how his parents would react. He was hoping they wouldn't overreact too much. He knew that they wouldn't like the idea of him traveling the world by himself at the age of eighteen. He quietly opened the door so he wouldn't alert them if one of them was home.

"Jaden, oh Jaden it is you!" his mother exclaimed as she wrapped him in a bear-hug "Where have you been all this time, it's been months since school ended we were worried about you!"

"I know mom I'm sorry I just had things I had to do." He said while fixing his clothes

"Things like what you're only eighteen what things could possibly have to do?" she questioned him "Did you get some girl pregnant?"

"What, no mom nothing like that just things ok? He said trying to stay calm

"Well I'm glad you're here it'll be nice to have dinner as whole family again." She said while returning to the couch

"Mom here" he said while handing her his graduation certificate "You could frame it if you like, so where's dad?" he asked looking around his home he hadn't been to in years

"He went to the store to pick up some things he should be back soon." She said while examining his certificate

"Honey it says you were a slifer isn't that the lowest rank there?" She asked "Yeah mom why?" "Well it also says you were the top duelist there how could that be?"

"Mom the color of your jacket doesn't define you it's how you use your skills and I was a skillful duelist and besides red is my favorite color.

"Well okay sweetie so are you staying home a long time?" she asked

"Actually I was planning to stay around for a couple of weeks to hang out with my friends before I leave again." He said

"When can I meet these friends of yours" She asked "I can't give you a specific day but you will mom I promise."

Just then the door to their home opened revealing Jaden's father walking in and placing bags on the table. Mrs. Yuki got up from her spot on the couch to help her husband.

"Hey Dad" Jaden said as his father placed the last bag down

"Hi son" he dad said before actually realizing what he said

"Jaden!?" he said in a state of shock "where have you been, can't you call someone your school didn't even know you left we thought we lost you!" he said while trapping his son in the biggest hug he could give him

"Dad I know I messed up I just had do things ok?" he said while trying wiggle out of his dad's iron grip. His dad took time to examine how his son has grown in height and maturity.

"You're becoming a man I see you no longer have the childish gleam in your eyes." His father said

"Yea I suppose so" he said while looking at his father

"You've grown also I didn't think you get so tall you're only an inch shorter than me now. His father said while looking him up and down

"So how long will be sticking around?" his father asked

"A couple of weeks at the most, I'm going to hang out with my friends from the academy." He said

"Well that sounds nice did you meet any special ladies there?" his father asked

"hehe well I did meet a few but one has stuck out to me she's really something else." He said while rubbing the back of his head

"When we do meet our future daughter-in-law?" his mother asked

"Uhh mom we haven't even dated I haven't seen her in months I doubt she would just date me from appearing from that span of time." He said trying to think of a way out

After the grilling session was over he went into his room to pack clothes he only had about fifteen minutes left until he had to meet up with Atticus. He quickly packed and picked up pharaoh to carry with him.

"Honey aren't you going to stay for dinner?" his mom asked when she saw him leaving again

"I'm sorry mom I have to meet up with a friend I'm staying with." He said while giving her a hug and kiss goodbye

"Well okay be safe out there." She said

"Mom when I come I promise I'll stay for two more weeks okay?" He said trying to reassure her

"Ok but I'm holding you to that young man" She said while giving him a kiss on the forehead

"Later Dad" he said before walking out

"Jaden wait" his father said while walking toward him

"Listen I know you are growing up but you'll always be our little boy so just don't get yourself in too much trouble out there alright?" he said while messing up his son's hair

"Alright dad, see you guys in a couple weeks." Jaden said before walking out.

"Well that was quite interesting." Yubel said while appearing next to him.

"Yeah they haven't seen me in awhile I didn't visit much when were on vacation" Jaden said

"So when will they meet their daughter-in-law?" Yubel said trying to stifle a laugh

"Not this again" Jaden said as he hung his head

Within ten minutes Jaden approached the restaurant where he ran into Atticus. When he arrived he saw that Atticus and Mac were there and ready to go

"You all set Jaden?" Atticus asked

"Yep, so how are we getting to your home?" Jaden

"Don't worry I've got that covered" Atticus said

When Jaden saw the limo pull up was lost for words, Atticus motioned for him to get in and they headed to the Rhodes residence.

**That's Chapter one**

**Thanks For reading **

**Leave Reviews if you want**

**if catch grammar mistakes let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own yugioh gx (naturally)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

After his initial shock wore off Atticus asked Jaden what he has been up to within the last months. Jaden wasn't sure if it was ok to discuss it in front of Mac but Atticus reassured him that she has seen some things also.

"Well the night of our graduation I traveled back in time and got to duel Yugi himself." He said responding to the question

"No way, are you serious?" Atticus asked shocked "I'm as serious as I can be." He replied coolly

"So what happened, was he really what the rumors said?" he asked the ex-slifer

"Oh yea that and more every time I thought I had him he made an amazing counter even though his deck doesn't follow a set mold he mixes them in such a way you would think they were a perfect fit." Jaden replied "I owe him for helping me get back what I lost." He said while remembering the duel

"Man I'm so jealous, did he have the God cards in his deck?" Atticus asked full of excitement

"Yes but he only used Slifer, man that duel was so much fun." He said "And the best part I also dueled the nameless pharaoh that resided in him."

"I thought that was just a rumor." Atticus said slightly confused "No it's true he's just as good if not better than Yugi himself.' "Wow dude you have too many adventures." Atticus said as he sat back

"Oh yea that's only the half of it!" Jaden exclaimed "What else did you do?" Atticus asked with full attention on Jaden

"Well the incident in Venice a guy named Paradox was time traveling and stealing cards mostly dragon types so he could kill Pegasus and prevent the birth of Duel Monsters." Jaden said

"So that was you!" Atticus exclaimed "I thought I saw a guy wearing a jacket similar to yours but I thought it could have been someone else."

"Wow I didn't think it would make television I'm surprised my parents didn't see it." Jaden mused

"So what happened to this Paradox guy?" Atticus asked

"Well if it wasn't for Yuesi I probably wouldn't be here now I was almost a goner for sure." He replied

"Who's Yuesi?" Atticus asked "A duelist from the future he had a duel disk called a duel runner it was pretty sweet, which reminds me I have to replace my bike." Jaden replied

"You have a bike?" Atticus asked slightly shocked "Well more like had it's kind of in the bay at the moment." Jaden said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll discuss that later so what happened after that guy showed up?" Atticus asked recovering from the mini shock.

"We had to figure where he would be in time so, we began to search through old newspapers until we found an incident where it said Pegasus was killed then we went back thirty minutes before it happened and teamed up with Yugi." He answered "So let me get this straight you dueled Yugi, traveled in time twice not once but twice, and then teamed up with Yugi and a guy from the future?" Atticus asked trying to soak in all the information. Jaden merely replied with a nod

"Just wow dude I knew you were special but jeez, I wish I was there to see it." Atticus said

"It was quite the event, so what have you been doing lately we've spent so much time talking about me." Jaden while looking at the elder Rhodes.

"Well Jay-man you know becoming a pop superstar isn't easy but I'll make it one day." Atticus said while picturing all his fans

"Oh brother, are you still on that Atticus?" Mac said

"Of course and you'll be with me every step of the way." He said while hugging her

"So how did you two meet?" Jaden asked

"During my second year I studied abroad on the American campus and she was so entranced by my charisma she couldn't stay away." He said

"As if Rhoadie you were the one who wouldn't stop following me around." Mac retored

"Obviously we aren't going to get the truth out of you so we will let it be." She said resisting the urge to smack him

Jaden couldn't help but snicker at the couple he wondered if all couples did this or just the girls Atticus was involved with. Before they knew it they arrived at their destination when Jaden stepped out he was lost for words at the house that stood before in him decked out with directions.

* * *

"Whoa Atticus you guys live large don't you, how long did it take for those decorations to be set up?"

"Yeah we do, it took about a week to set up the decorations but enough standing around let's go inside" Atticus said while grabbing the shopping bags from inside the limo.

"Aren't I such a gentleman?" he asked while looking at Mac

"Yea when you want to be" she said with a smirk "Isn't that every day?" he retorted "If you say so Rhoadie." She replied before opening the door.

Just when he thought it couldn't be any more awed Jaden looked around the interior of the house and he could barley form a sentence to compliment the home. When he asked where he would sleep Atticus told him to just catch a seat on the couch while the room would be prepared.

"I'll go let someone know we have another visitor to set up another room just sit tight until then." He said before taking the bags upstairs.

Jaden complied and sat down and began to look the house around him before Mac asked him some questions.

"So you were the number one duelist after the mighty Zane huh?" She asked

"Yea I suppose I used to have so much fun dueling then it didn't really matter if I was number one or not." He replied

"So if you were number one how come you stayed a slifer?" she asked slightly confused

"Red is my favorite color and the way most of the upper ranks acted I was happy to stay where I was." He said to her

"I know those dorms weren't exactly fit to live in how'd you deal with it?" she asked

"Well my parents aren't rich they worked their whole life so I'm used to not having such things as expensive beds, rooms with flat screens in them." He replied coolly

"Well we should have a duel sometime I want to see what someone of your skill can do." She said before standing

"You're on I've never dueled someone from the American campus it would be a nice challenge." He said while getting pumped up.

"You bet catch ya around Jay." She said before heading up to her guest room

* * *

After Atticus finished putting the bags in Mac's room a "brilliant idea" popped into his head.

"Of course how come I didn't think of this earlier" he said while approaching and knocking on his sister's door.

"Just a minute" Alexis said before walking to the door. "What's up now Atticus." She asked when she opened the door.

"Hey sis, I want you to meet a friend of mines downstairs." He said "Atticus this better not be an attempted to pawn me off with some guy I don't even know." She said in an icy tone

"No it's nothing like that sis I promise cross my heart." He said while doing the motion

"Well I guess, it would be rude since I don't even know this guy in the first place." She said in a normal tone

'Yes it worked I can't wait to see her face!' he thought to himself with a huge grin on his face

"What are you smiling about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh nothing just thinking if my music career doesn't work which I doubt that, I could host a love show where I trap people on an island with incredible danger to get them to confess to each other." He replied as if he were in serious thought.

"Okay seriously how am I not the older sibling?" she asked out loud

While they were making their way downstairs Atticus saw Mac and pulled her to the side and explained his plan.

"I don't think she will take your interference lightly." She said in a cautious tone

"Don't worry babe, I'm the master of the love." He said while wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the lips.

"You might be the receiver of pain if something goes wrong." She said after they broke the kiss

Alexis continued to make her way downstairs hoping her brother hasn't brought some weirdo into their home. She's doesn't know how many friends her brother made outside of Zane. As she continued her journey downstairs her eyes caught glimpse of a guy around her age looking around their home with a slim fit long-sleeved black tee with dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

"J-Jaden?" she asked completely shocked at the person in her sight. When he heard his name called he turned to see the former queen of the obelisk blue "Hey Lex how's it been?" he asked with a smile on his face. She made her way to him and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"It really is you!" she exclaimed before letting him go and pushing him making him fall back on the couch. "How come you didn't say anything before you left!" she yelled at him "We were worried about you, I thought you cared about us enough to tell us something like that!" she yelled at him once more.

"I'm sorry I just had to go do some things ok?" he said trying to calm her down. She just crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. He let out a sigh and stood up and hugged her back. "Listen I'm sorry ok I don't like to do goodbyes, I didn't know where I was going exactly I just went where the wind took me." He whispered into her ear "Forgive me?" he whispered

She quickly recomposed herself and escaped from his grasp. "Next time tell someone when you are going to do crazy things like this I'd hate something to happened to you out there." She said while looking away from him

"Ok I will, I promise." He said as he sat down

Meanwhile Atticus and Mac watched the whole sight from atop of the stairs."See Mac, my sister totally still likes him he's the only one who can calm her down." He whispered to her

"You're lucky you dodged a bullet this time Rhoadie." She whispered back

"So what have you been up to lately Jaden?" Alexis asked while taking a seat on the couch

"Well you know Jaden things as usual." He replied

"So what was it this time more spirits?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Even better." He said

After he told her both his adventures she sat there in awe and slightly jealous. "Wow Jaden I'm happy for you, you deserved to duel Yugi after all we've been through." She said while soaking the information in.

"I should thank you also." He said while looking at her

"For what" she asked completely confused

"The pair duel tournament you helped get me back on the path to having fun duels." He said in a soothing tone

"Oh it was nothing you would have done the same for me." She said trying not to look into his eyes

"It is Lex and on top of that I didn't even apologize for not treating you as my partner, so I'm saying it now I'm sorry for being a jerk that night." He said in a soft voice

"I forgive you Jaden I'm just glad to see you smile again it wasn't the same when you stayed away from us." She said still not looking him in the eyes

He let out a deep sigh before talking "I couldn't bear to see you guys hurt anymore I thought I killed you guys, I know it seems I brushed you guys off for Jesse but I didn't, it was my fault he got taken I just wanted to make things right." He said

"Lex I've been wondering what you were trying to tell me that night after the duel?" he asked while leaning back

"Oh it's nothing" she quickly lied "Are you sure it didn't seem like you were completely happy with what you said. He replied "Just forget about it ok?" she said

"Well alright so what do you want to do we haven't hung out in a while." He asked

"We could have a mat duel it's been a while since we dueled each other." She suggested

During the duel Alexis managed to get the upper hand quickly but with dueling Jaden he could turn the tides with one draw, he managed to get his draw and win the duel.

"You got me again!" she exclaimed "Yea but you're getting better I like the new deck you are using loads of monster affects with them." He said while placing his deck back in the holster.

"I'll beat you yet Jay." She said while holding her deck in her left hand. "I'm sure your room is ready by now I'll walk you up.

"Ok, by the way where's Atticus and Mac I haven't seen him since he went upstairs" he asked while looking for said person

When he mentioned her brother's name she immediately realized he planned all of this, she then made a mental note to pummel him.

"He's probably around harassing Mac as usual she's the only girl I know able to keep him in check." She said

"So how long are you going to stick around?" she asked trying stay aloof

"I'll be around for a couple of weeks to hang with you and the guys then I'll go stay two more weeks at home my parents missed me I guess I should've called at least two times." He said

"Gee you think Jaden they probably thought you died out there." She said in a serious tone

"Yea I know I wasn't thinking." He said "So now you can think?" she joked

"I've always thought just mostly about dueling and food." He sheepishly admitted

"Typical Jaden, well here's your room dinner will be in about an hour." She said before walking back to her room.

After she reached her room she sat on her bed with her mind racing she couldn't believe he was here. She tried to push her feelings aside and remind herself that their only friends.

After Jaden settled into the guest room he opened the balcony door to let pharaoh catch some fresh air while looking at the setting sun.

"Man the sight sure is beautiful" he mused to himself

"I wonder what will happen over these next two weeks." He said before laying down on the bed. "This is comfortable, for two weeks I could get used to this." He said taking in the softness of the queen sized bed

**So they finally arrived **

**Is Atticus done with his schemes or is it only the beginning**

**Sorry for not updating work kept me busy since last Saturday I hope to have another chapter done by this weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own yugioh gx (naturally)**

**Enjoy**

"This is comfortable for two weeks I could get used to this." He said taking in the softness of the queen sized bed

* * *

Jaden continued to lie on the bed slowly drifting off, before he completely feel asleep he heard his phone ringing. He absent mindly reached for it without opening his eyes and failed numerous times before he decided to open his eyes and look. When he saw it was Syrus calling he answered

"Hey Sy what's up?" he said while answering "Jaden why didn't you call me back did you make your decision yet?" Syrus asked

"Oh sorry about that I got sidetracked when I got here." Jaden said while sitting up in the bed "Yeah I'll hang out with everyone in fact I'm over at Atticus and Alexis' place right now."

"Cool well I better call and ask her to see if they would have enough room for us."Syrus said full of exciement

"No need I'll go ask her right now." Jaden said while walking toward the hallway.

While he put Syrus on hold he walked down to Alexis' room. He knocked on the door before she asked who it was.

"It's me" he replied She told him the door was open and to come in. When he walked in he noticed her room wasn't as decorated as his.

"What do I owe this visit Jaden?" she asked when he walked in

"Sy wanted to know if you guys would have enough room for him and others to visit here." He said still standing at the doorway

"Well some of them will have to share a room, if they don't mind then yes we'll have enough room for everyone." She said

"Okay, Sy she says if you guys don't mind sharing then it should be enough room for everyone." He said

"Awesome I'll call up the others to see if they can make it." Syrus said

"Alright we'll see you guys soon." Jaden said before hanging up.

"Aren't Jasmine and Mindy coming?" he asked

"Yes but they won't be here until the end of the week." She replied

"So the whole gang is back together like old times eh?" he asked while taking a seat on her bed

"It seems that way." She replied with a smile on her face

"Lex these beds are comfortable, I should look into taking one with me on the road it sure beats sleeping on the ground. He said while lying back in the bed

"You could try not traveling and choose a job to where you could have a bed like this in your home." She said while looking at him stretched out in her bed

"I could but where's the excitement in that?" he asked "Typical Jaden" She said while shaking her head

* * *

Before long it was time for dinner so the two headed down into the dining room where Atticus and Mac were.

"Where are you parents?" Jaden asked as he sat down

"They are usually busy around this time of year so they won't be joining us tonight." Atticus said

"It would have been nice to meet them." Jaden said "You'll meet them and they'll love you just like Alexis does." He said in teasing tone

"Atticus!" Alexis shrieked "Why do you feel the need to embarrass me?"

"I'm the older sibling so it's my job." He replied "Somehow I doubt that." Alexis retorted

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Mac asked changing the subject

"Well we could go back to the city tomorrow maybe into the mall get some presents for mom and dad." Atticus said

"What do you suppose they want?" Alexis asked

"Well baby sis I don't know actually expensive things won't seem to cut it, they have enough material things right now." He replied

"How about something inexpensive something you can't put a price on." Jaden said

"What do you mean?" Both Rhode siblings asked "Well if they have enough material items get them something that comes from the heart, aren't you the master of love Atticus?" the younger brunette asked

"Why didn't I think of that?" Atticus asked to no one in particular "And to answer your question of course I am but I specialize in the hopeless romantic department.

"Oh yea that reminds me." Alexis said before smacking Atticus on the head "that's for earlier"

"What do you mean?" he asked while rubbing the sore spot "For introducing me to your "friend" "she said

"Well it worked didn't it?" he asked "I warned you she wouldn't take your interference lightly Atticus" Mac said while taking a sip of water

"She won't hurt me in front of her boyfriend anyway." Atticus said teasingly "That's it!" Alexis said while lunging at her brother

"Lex Lex calm down he's just having fun." Jaden while holding her back "Come on if you kill your brother now you won't be able to continue your studies in America."

"Atticus you should be glad Jaden saved you this time." Alexis said shooting daggers at her brother

* * *

After the four finished eating dinner they decided to watch television since it was still early in the night.

"You know Jaden we don't know much about your life before the academy." Atticus said

"Well what do you guys want to know?" Jaden replied

"Anything you want to tell us." Atticus said

"Well in that case I'm an only child before I got into dueling I loved sports mainly baseball." He said "One day I hurt my leg and I had to stay in the hospital for a while, there I met the person who taught me everything I know now about dueling.

"Someone taught you duel monsters?" Alexis asked slightly surprised "Yeah I wasn't always good I just got better over the years."

"Who taught you?" Mac asked "Mr. Koyo Hibiki" he replied

When he said the name all their jaws dropped. After their shock wore off they began to fire questions again

"You mean the world champ taught you dueling?" Atticus said trying to comprehend "The one and only." He replied

"So did you beat him?" Alexis asked

"A couple of times once I got a good strategy, but he beat almost every time he always told me to make sure you have fun dueling and that's why I was able to enjoy my duels." He said while looking at them

"Did he use elemental heros?" Mac asked

"Yeah but they weren't like mines they were more planet based elemental heros, in fact he had one called Elemental Hero The Earth it was such a sweet card." He said

"Wow Jaden you really do have the best stories." Atticus said

"Well I try I try" Jaden said with a smirk on his face

"What else do you guys have to watch?" Jaden said

"I have the Duel Island and Battle City DVDs in my room." Alexis said

Jaden eyes shot open as wide as they could when she said that. "Well why are watching this?" he asked while pointing to the television.

"We can watch them later but first I'm going to go take a bath." She said while heading upstairs.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Jaden said

* * *

After everyone got showered up and changed Jaden decided to head to Alexis' room. Atticus was making his way to Mac's room.

"What do you want?" Mac asked as his entered her room

"I just want to spend time with my girlfriend" he said while taking a seat on her bed.

"I think you're here for another reason." She said

"Mac it's nothing like that, you know how much I care for you." He said while hugging her

"Why are you always touching me?" she said "Because you love it when I do." He said kissing her neck. She felt herself weakening with each kiss he planted on her. He slowly guided her to the bed and softly laid her down. He continued his assault on her neck while running his hand up her leg before arriving at her shorts. He playfully tugged at the string.

"Atticus" she said in a whisper "I'm not quite ready for the next step alright?"

"I understand take as much time as you need." He whispered into her ear "I love you Mac" he said while walking toward the door. "I love you too Atticus." She said "Wait, you want to stay?" she asked before he walked out.

"Are you sure" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, as long as you can control yourself" she said playfully

"Yes Ma'am I can" he said while lying down next to her while wrapping his arms around her. "Night" he whispered "Goodnight Atticus" she said while lying her head on his chest."

Jaden knocked on the door before Alexis told him it was open and come in. After he entered he saw she already had the DVD set up to watch so he found himself a place to sit on the floor.

"You don't have to sit on the floor you can sit on the bed if you want." She said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'm sure it's not like something will happen." She said while smiling

"Something like what?" he asked while sitting near the foot of the bed

"N-Nothing Jaden just forget I said anything." She said trying not get flustered

"Dueling really has come a long way since then imagine if we could still summon high level monsters without sacrifices I'd be unbeatable." He mused

"Yeah right Jaden I'd wipe the floor with you ten times over." She retorted

"Oh really what's the score now I believe it's three to none." He replied playfully

"Wow Jaden you can count." She said while giggling

"Who taught you to say such cruel things to a friend" he said as feigned hurt

"You'll get over it." She said as she pushed him

"Man Lex you just can't wait to touch me can you?" he said

"Oh shut up" she replied

"If I don't?" he asked while getting closer to her

"I'll make you." She said

"I'd like to see you try." He said while smirking

"You're such a nice guy Jay, it'd hurt me if I had to hurt you." She said with her own smirk

"Well I'm afraid you won't get that chance." He said

"And why is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because of this!" he exclaimed before grabbing her sides and tickling her

"Ahh ok, ok I give st-st-st-op" she said trying to fight back the laughter

"Only if you admit I would so beat you if we had those Duel Island rules." He said while continuing his onslaught. During the tickle torture she managed to grab hold to both his hands so she could catch her breath. She swiftly used her strength push him off her and jumped on him.

"Now it's time for my revenge" she said as she began her tickle torture on him.

"No, I'm sorry Lex" he said while trying to escape and hold his laughter

"Nope you're mine now!" she said as he continued to squirm underneath her

After a few minutes she decided she had enough and let him go so he could catch his breath

"Aww man Lex when'd you get so strong." He said when he caught his breath

"A girl has her secrets" she said as she winked at him

"I suppose so" he said "Hey Lex how come we never hung out like this just you and me?" he asked

"Um well Jaden usually when a guy and a girl hang out if they aren't related they are usually dating." She said

"Dating, oh I suppose that would be something you want to avoid." He said while returning his gaze upon the DVD.

"No it's just that you seemed to have more fun around the guys since they stayed with you." She said

"Well they aren't here now so we can hang out." He said with goofy smile

"I'd like that but let's finish watching the DVD, we missed some of it because you tickled me." She said

"Did not" he retorted

"Did too" she replied "You know what Jaden I'm not getting into that again let's just finish the DVD before we miss something else."

After ending the tickle war both teens watched the DVD until they no longer could stay awake. Jaden was sprawled out on one side of the bed while Alexis was on the other.

* * *

The next morning Alexis woke up feeling someone's arms around her waist, she looked to over to see Jaden with a content smile on his face.

"Um Jaden can you let me go?" she asked while shaking his shoulder

"Go Neos attack." He said while in slumber

"Figures he dreams of dueling." She said while shaking her head. "Hey sleepyhead let me go" she said while pinching his cheek.

"Ow what was that for, you ruined my dream." Jaden said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well maybe if you slept in your own bed you would still be dreaming." She said as she got out of the bed.

When Jaden realized he wasn't in his room he quickly apologized saying he wasn't trying to be perverted.

"Jaden it's okay nothing happened alright." She said trying to reassure him.

"I better go back to my room before your parents kill me." He said while running to the door.

"Jaden what are you doing in my sisters room at this time?" Atticus asked as he opened the door.

"N-Nothing I swear I feel asleep last night I didn't mean to honest!" Jaden said dropping to the floor hoping Atticus wouldn't hit him.

"I'm just teasing you Jay I know you wouldn't do anything like that to my sister." He said while picking him up by the arm.

"So you guys still want to go the mall later?" He asked the two

Both looked at each other and said "Sure why not?"

"Ok I'll go let the limo driver know" Atticus said before leaving.

Jaden made his way back into the room when he plopped back on his bed. "Seems to me you enjoyed what happened." Yubel said appearing before him

"She's my friend I'm not supposed to be in bedroom her much less her bed what if he parents saw me." He said to the duel monster "From now on I better make sure I'm not sleepy if I go in there again.

"Calm down Jaden you'll have to share a bed on your honeymoon night you know." Yubel said teasing him more

"H-Honeymoon argh, you're impossible sometimes you know that?" he said defeated

"Gee I wonder who I got that from, now go get something to eat I don't want to hear your stomach growling all day." Yubel said before disappearing.

"Yes mom" Jaden said while poking out his tongue

When Jaden arrived in the kitchen he saw that Alexis, Atticus, and Mac were already eating. He sat down trying to avoid eye contact with Alexis even though nothing happened he felt wrong about being in her bed with his arms around her.

"Jaden are you all right?" Alexis asked worried

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" he said "I've just been thinking that's all."

"Thinking about being in bed with my sister again?" Atticus asked

Jaden face went red as he stammered "N-N-No I knew I should have sat on the floor."

"Atticus don't tease him like that." Mac said "he's tore up about you're only making him feel worse."

"Jaden it's okay nothing happened" Alexis said trying to calm him down "What if your parents saw me they would have killed me." He said

"But they didn't see you so stop worrying about okay" she said looking him in eyes.

'He's still the same ole Jaden after all always trying to do the right thing no matter what' she thought to herself

After breakfast the four decided to make their way to limo Atticus called for earlier just before they stepped outside Atticus told everyone to hold on.

"Wait guys I just remembered something." Atticus said everyone looked at him to see what he wanted

"Well what is it?" Alexis asked

"Oh now I remember" he said while pointing up toward the door. Everyone looked up to see the mistletoe over Jaden and Alexis

"What's that" Jaden asked as he looked at the object.

"It's mistletoe when two people stand under they have to kiss." Atticus said while smiling

"You don't have do to that Jaden just ignore him" Alexis said

"No it's ok" Jaden said as he leaned in gave her a peck on the cheek.

Alexis gasped when she felt his lips against her cheek, she gently touched the spot where he kissed her.

"Well aren't you going to return the favor?" Atticus asked smirking because his plan was working

"It's ok Lex you don't have to" Jaden said while smiling "Come on guys let's get going." He said while heading out the door.

**Another chapter down**

**Sorry for not updating work just been keeping me busy. **

**Thanks for all the love readers. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own yugioh gx (naturally)**

**Enjoy**

"It's ok Lex you don't have to" Jaden said while smiling "Come on guys let's get going." He said while heading to the door.

* * *

The young adults made their way into the limo and waited to arrive at their destination. Atticus eyed his sister noticing how her behavior changed she looked slightly happy and confused at the same time.

"You all right over there Lex?" Atticus asked

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about things." Alexis responded

"Things like what, kissing a certain someone?" He asked with a smirk

"I swear Atticus I'll kill you if you don't zip it." She said with venom in her voice

"All right jeez no need for bodily harm, besides I have the whole world to conquer." He said

'How am I not the older one?' She thought to herself as she face palmed

The rest of the ride was filled with silence, Mac kept Atticus occupied so he wouldn't tease Alexis any further. When the limo arrived they decided to meet back up at the entrance.

"So what do you plan on buying Jaden?" Alexis asked as they walked into the mall.

"Well I guess I should pick up a winter jacket my slifer jacket won't cut it for the extreme coldness." He said in a thoughtful tone

"Why do you have to travel can't you enter the pro leagues?" she asked with in worry in her voice

"I want to do something special with my powers, I did want to be a Pro Duelist but I guess sometimes plans change." He said while shrugging "Maybe one day I'll enter but for now I need to help keep the world a safer place."

She let out a deep sigh before talking "Well just be safe, I- we don't want to lose you."

"Always Lex" He said with his goofy smile. "Now let's shop!"

* * *

The two made their way around the mall looking in different stores. Jaden managed to find a suitable jacket to take with him on the road and just his luck it was red!

"Well I'm all set so what's the plan now?" he asked while carrying his bag.

"How about we get something to eat then you could help me pick something out for my parents." She said

"Sounds great I'm starved" he said while holding a hand over his stomach

The two teens walked to the food court some people were commenting on how good they looked together. Alexis tried to ignore the comments but she found herself thinking the same thing. Jaden simply walked through with a care in the world. The two found a suitable table in the food court.

"So what are you having Lex?" Jaden asked as she sat down

"A salad and lemonade will be fine." She said while looking at him

"Ok I'll be right back." He said as he walked over to one of the food court restaurants.

Unknown to Alexis someone was making their way to her to ruin her day.

"Well hello there beautiful." The unknown person said. She turned around to see none other than Harrington Rosewood standing there. "Why is such a lovely lady like yourself all alone here."

"Hello Harrington, I am here with someone." She said trying to be polite. At first she had no bad feelings toward him until he bet her hand in marriage against Jaden.

"Well I'm sure they won't mind if I steal you away." He said with an arrogant smile

"He might not mind but I do." She said

"Aww c'mon Lexi don't be that way." He said as he sat down next to her. "I heard you study in America now, maybe we could meet up since I play Pro Tennis now."

"Thanks but no thanks." She said

"Lex I got your food." Jaden said as he returned to the table

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Harrington asked shocked "I thought you ran off somewhere in Venice."

"Well I did but I decided to come back and hang with my friends for a couple of weeks." He said simply while taking a seat at the table. Alexis tried to slide closer to Jaden because Harrington was making her uncomfortable.

"Wait are you two on a date?" Harrington asked while his face was paling 'It can't be how could this scum be with her' he angrily thought

"Not that I'm aware of, we're just hanging out, helping each other shop." Jaden said while taking a bite of his sandwhich "Is there a problem?" he asked confused

"Yes there's a problem!" Harrington shouted "Someone like you doesn't deserve to be anywhere near her!"

'Someone like me?' he thought to himself "Um ok?" he said unsure of what's happening

Then Harrington noticed how much closer Alexis was sitting near Jaden which made his blood boil even more.

"Don't tell me you guys are still keeping that bet alive." Harrington said

"Bet, oh you mean when I became her fiancé?" he asked "I don't think that's something should be decided with a bet." He said looking Harrington in the eyes

"Duel me, whoever loses this time has to stay away from Alexis forever." Harrington said full of rage

"Like I told you before, I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden said excited

"Did you guys ever care to ask me what I thought!?" Alexis asked the two angrily. "I'm not some prize to be won I'm a person just like you two!" she shouted

"Alexis I'm just looking out for you someone like this guy doesn't deserve to be in your presence." Harrington said trying to explain

"Lex I-I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking." Jaden said

"You were thinking just not about me or my feelings." She replied as she walked off and left both guys standing there shocked

"See what you did you scum!" Harrington said as he chased after her

Jaden put his head into his hands and wondered what he did wrong.

"Yubel what do I do?" he asked

"I'm afraid this is something you have to do on your own Jaden." Yubel said while appearing beside him "This is something you will have to deal with on your way to manhood."

"It hurt me when she said I didn't think about her of course I did, didn't I? he asked the duel monster

"Well shouldn't you try to find her so you two can sort this out?" Yubel asked

"I suppose I should." He said while getting up from the table and grabbing his jacket.

* * *

He looked around the mall searching high and low for her until he saw a young lady sitting near the fountain.

"Lex?" he called out hoping for a reaction. She turned her head to see him two steps away from her she quickly got up to leave again but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Wait don't go." He said softly

"Just let me go Jaden I don't want to see you right now." She said not facing him

"You don't mean that" he said

"Yes I do!" she said as she slapped his hand away and started to walk away again

He quickly dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed both her wrist this time and turned her so they were face to face.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean ignore your feelings I got caught up in the moment." He said softly once more

"You're not kid anymore Jaden you can't play with someone's emotions." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'll do better next time just don't stay mad at me." He said hoping to calm her down

"Whatever just let me go." She said

He let both her wrist go and picked up his jacket he bought and the two made their way back to the entrance.

'I know he never wanted to hurt me or any of us but sometimes he doesn't think it out' she thought to herself while they were walking back to the entrance. She let out a deep sigh. Jaden looked over to see her face filled with conflict and anger.

'She's still mad at me I need to show her that I really did mean I'm sorry.' He thought himself he looked around until his eye fell upon something familiar. 'I think this might do the trick, if it doesn't get me killed.'

"Hey Lex let's go wait over there." He said while pointing to a bench

The two made their way over to the bench. They sat quietly until Jaden worked up enough courage to do what he planned. First he had to make small talk.

"So um are we still friends?" he asked worried

She looked at him confused before answering "Of course we are Jaden but you need think some things out we aren't kids now." She said to him

"Ok gotcha so could I have a hug?" he asked. She smiled at him before giving him a quick hug to show him they were still friends. "Lex you remember that mistletoe at your home?"

"Yeah what about it?" she asked clearly confused at what he was getting at

"Does that count for any of them? He asked "You mean the kissing?" she replied with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah it does but why-" she said before she looked up and saw the object of conversation above their head

She was lost for words her mind started scrambling wondering why this bench was chosen and did it mean what she thought. When she looked to face him she saw him slowly leaning forward toward her. She felt her heart racing. Jaden slowly continued to lean forward while slightly moving his head toward the right. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I should have treated you as a person and not an object." He said softly as he continued pulling back.

She was hoping he would kiss her on the lips but she was happy he knew how to set up a situation like this. When he returned to his normal position she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't make it a habit all right?" She said while returning to her position on the bench. The two sat there in silence unsure of what to say or do next until Atticus showed up.

"Hey guys!" the elder brunette called out. "So Lex did you have any luck on finding presents for mom and dad?"

She slapped her forehead she completely forgot because of the incident.

"Something wrong sis?" Atticus asked when he saw her slap her forehead

"Something happened and I completely forgot." She said annoyed

"Something like what?" He asked his younger sibling

"It's nothing just forget it, are you guys ready to go?" Alexis asked while standing up

"Sure" Atticus said as he and Mac started walking toward the exit. While they were leaving he looked at Jaden and Alexis and figured something was wrong.

"Are you two okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Fine couldn't be better" Jaden said with a smile on his face

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Alexis asked

* * *

Atticus knew something was up but he would wait until later to get some answers. The four continued walking to the limo to head back the Rhodes residence. After they arrived Atticus grabbed Mac's shopping back to take them into her room. Mac wasn't the one to pry but she also got the feeling something was wrong with the younger passengers. She pulled Alexis to the side to have a talk with her. She eyed Alexis to the point where it got awkward.

"What do you need Mac?" she asked trying to make the situation normal

"Listen I'm not like your brother, but did something happen between you and Jaden at the mall." Mac asked the younger blonde

At first she thought about lying but she knew Mac would know so she spilled. "Well this guy that attended the Academy was harassing me at the mall and he had to nerve to bet Jaden in a duel to whoever lost they had to stay away from me forever." Alexis explained

"Did Jaden duel him?" Mac asked "No because I told them I didn't like being treated as a object and left both of them standing there like the idiots they were." The younger blonde said

"After I got away from them I wondered around to clear my head, until I stopped at a fountain." "So is that why you and Jaden were looking like that?" She asked the former obelisk "Not exactly Jaden ended up finding me and he apologized, we walked for a bit but I guess he could tell I was still angry with him." Alexis said "So what happened after that?" Mac asked

"He led me to a bench that had mistletoe above it and he kissed me on the cheek." She said trying to hide her blush

"Did you kiss him back this time?" Mac asked

"Yes, but only on his cheek." She replied

"Well are you going to tell him how you really feel about him?" Mac asked. Alexis quickly turned her head so Mac couldn't see her blush deepening on her face.

"I-I can't he means too much to me as a friend, it would make things too awkward between us." She said with her face still hidden

"If you don't some other girl might snatch him away and you'll regret it." Mac said before heading to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs after Atticus put Mac's shopping bags in her room he decided to see what went on today between Alexis and Jaden. It was an unwritten law that he had to know what goes on in his sister's love life, if he doesn't know what's happening how can he "fix" it.

He carefully knocked on Jaden's door and Jaden told to him come in.

"Yo Jaden what's going on?" He asked before taking a seat on the bed.

"Um nothing much just thinking about the future and stuff." Jaden said while lying on his back looking to the ceiling

"Well that sounds nice, so did anything interesting happen today?" Atticus asked

Jaden was unsure of what to say but he figured it would be okay, maybe Atticus could help him out.

"Well a guy was harassing Lex today and I wanted to stop but I ended up making things worse." Jaden said as he sat up to look Atticus in the eye

"How so?" the elder brunette asked "You see back in our first year this same guy bet me to being your sister's fiancé, but I didn't think much of it I wanted to duel him because I heard rumors he was just as good as Zane." The younger brunette explained "Go on." Atticus said while keeping up

"This same guy bet me today whoever lost in our duel had to stay away from her forever." Jaden continued

"So did you duel him?" Atticus asked with a raised eyebrow "Well I was about to until Lex got angry and said she didn't want to be treated as object and stormed off." He said as he hung his head

"I can't explain it but when she said I didn't care about her it really hurt me, I never tried to hurt her like that again." Jaden said with a pained expression.

"Well you guys worked it out right?" Atticus asked as he placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Yeah we did I led her to a bench that had a mistletoe above it and I kind of kissed her." Jaden said trying not to blush

"You did what?!" Atticus exclamied "I'm sorry I just wanted to show her that I really did mean what I said." He said flinching "Why are you sorry I'm proud of you!" Atticus said as he hugged Jaden

"So how was it?" Atticus asked trying to contain his excitement "I only kissed her on the cheek, I don't think she would like me kissing her lips, and I've never kissed a girl before I would mess up." He said

"Oh nonsense I think she would love it if you kissed her on the lips." Atticus said as he patted Jaden's back

"But what if I mess up she'll probably hate me." Jaden said

Atticus simply laughed and shook his head before reassuring Jaden "Listen I know you are new to this kind of stuff it takes practice just like dueling."

"Just like dueling huh, well that makes a lot of sense." Jaden said "So what do I do now?"

"Well that's for your decide Jay, you're becoming a man it's normal to feel uncertainty when it comes to love." Atticus said before leaving Jaden alone to think.

Atticus quickly made his way to the stairs to talk to Mac but to his luck she was on her way up the stairs. He waited for to reach the top before spilling what happened between Jaden and Alexis. He was surprised and a little hurt when he found out she already knew because Alexis told her.

"No fair I'm her brother and she doesn't tell me anything." He said while pouting

"Maybe because she doesn't want to end up a charity case." Mac said while crossing her arms over he chest

"Well I hope Jaden knows what to do, I really don't want my sister to end up all alone I need someone that I can trust that will take care of her." Atticus said in serious tone

"Just give them time they're barely adults I'm sure they will work something out." Mac said trying to reassure him. She didn't admit it but she loved how Atticus cared for his sister and her, he might be a goofball but he loved them with all his heart and wanted only the best for them.

"So you want to watch movies in your room tonight?" She said while taking his arms and placing them around her waist.

"If you really want we can." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I'll go shower and meet you there." Mac said before kissing him on the lips and walking toward her room.

'I'm lucky to have her, I just hope my sis can find that special someone' he thought to himself

* * *

After his shower Jaden pondered on what to do next. He really wanted to finish the Duel Island tournament but he didn't want Alexis to take the wrong way if he didn't want to watch with her. He made his way to her bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" He heard her call out "It's me Jaden" "Just a minute" she called out before opening the door. "What do you need Jaden?" She asked when she opened the door

"I was wondering could I watch those DVDs since we didn't finish the other night." He said

"Well come on in I'll put the Duel Island DVD on the last duel we stopped at." She said while walking toward the television.

"A-Actually I was hoping I could watch them in my room." He said. Jaden still hadn't gotten over what happened the other night. She eyed him and noticed he didn't look directly at her when he explained

"Are you still harping on that Jaden nothing happened." She said with her hands on her hips

"I-I know but you're my friend and I don't think I should be in your room late at night with you while your parents aren't here." He said still looking away from her.

She let out a sigh and pulled him into the room and told him to sit down. He tried to protest but she glared at him which made him stop.

'Looks like somebody is whipped' Yubel said teasing him 'Am not I just don't want any bodily harm done to me that's all.' He said. After she forced him to sit she started the DVD where they left off. To ensure nothing happened he sat at the foot at the bed while she laid against the headboard watching him and the DVD.

As she lied there her mind wandered back to the mall under the mistletoe. 'I wonder why he took me there, he could've made me laugh or something but he kissed me.' She thought. Her mind continued to wonder until she saw him fidgeting around to get comfortable.

"You know you can just lie down Jaden." She said as she watched him

"No it's fine I've been in worse while I've been traveling." He said while looking at the DVD

She just rolled her eyes and sat up and pulled him back. When he felt her tugging him he tried to resist but she got the upper hand early and yanked him causing him to fall upon her.

"S-Sorry Lex I didn't mean-"he said before she cut him off by putting her finger to his lips.

"Are you nervous Jaden being like this in my room?" she whispered

"I-I don't know" he said looking her in the eyes. His heart started racing once he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"How about now?" she asked

"Yes, I'm nervous I've never been like this with a girl" he admitted

She smiled at him before asking "So what are you going to do about it?" He continued looking into her eyes before he slowly lowered his forehead to hers. She felt her heart racing when his lips slowly approached hers.

"I'm sorry if this won't be good" he said before lightly planting a kiss on her lips. He slowly pulled his head back until he felt her arms pull him back down into a deep kiss. They continued kissing until the need for air took over.

"That was perfect" She said as she caught her breath.

"So what now?" he asked

"Well we continue this or watch the DVD." She said

"How about both?" he asked with a smile

"All right" she said before pulling him back into another kiss.

**Another chap down.**

**I don't plan on this story being very long maybe fourteen chaps at the most'**

**Thanks for all the love =)**


End file.
